


Down to Earth (Wurzeln)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie alt er gewesen war. Alt genug, um seinen Namen in den Sand zu schreiben, aber nicht alt genug um ohne einen Erwachsenen schwimmen gehen zu dürfen… Kindheitserinnerungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Earth (Wurzeln)

Titel: Down to Earth (Wurzeln)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Autor: LadyCharena (Mai 2011)  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, andere Canon- und Original Charaktere  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, oneshot  
Worte: ~ 2010  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie alt er gewesen war. Alt genug, um seinen Namen in den Sand zu schreiben, aber nicht alt genug um ohne einen Erwachsenen schwimmen gehen zu dürfen… Kindheitserinnerungen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
YOU'VE GONE A MILLION MILES  
HOW FAR'D YOU GET  
TO THAT PLACE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER  
AND YOU CAN'T FORGET  
  
  
(BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN – SECRET GARDEN)  
  
  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie alt er damals gewesen war.  
  
Alt genug, um seinen Namen in den Sand zu schreiben, aber nicht alt genug um ohne einen Erwachsenen schwimmen gehen zu dürfen. Wenn das Wetter richtig war und er keinen Unterricht hatte, musste er meist warten, bis einer der Eltern seine Arbeit weglegte und sich erweichen ließ, mit ihm schwimmen zu gehen. Den meisten Erfolg hatte seine übertrieben leidende Miene und der Bettelblick bei R’sel, seinem zweiten Vater, Franklins erstem und ältesten Partner, der ihm auf diese Welt gefolgt war, obwohl er Wüsten hasste. R’sel erzählte ihm oft von dem Gebirge in dem er aufgewachsen war und wie er es als junger Mann an Bord eines Transportschiffs verlassen hatte, weil sein Planet überbevölkert und rohstoffarm war und die Kolonien neue Hoffnung versprachen.   
  
Vielleicht waren es diese Geschichten, die in ihm den Wunsch weckten, Boeshane eines Tages zu verlassen.  
  
Seine Mam wollte, dass ihr Sohn zu respektieren lernte, was es bedeutete, für die Nahrung auf dem Tisch zu arbeiten. Also nahm sie ihn mit auf kleine Märkte und in riesige Gewächshäuser, wo geschützt von den Elementen, Pflanzen in der Erde wurzelten. Sie ließ ihn die Finger in den Dreck stecken und verschiedene Blätter und Früchte probieren. Und abends, wenn er müde in seinem Bett lag, erzählte sie ihm Geschichten, wie sie die ersten Menschen an ihre Kinder weitergegeben hatten, als sie die Erde verließen, um neue Planeten zu besiedeln.  
  
Er liebte diese Ausflüge, denn sie bedeuteten, dass sein kleiner Bruder bei einem der anderen Erwachsenen in ihrem Partnerschaftshaus blieb, und er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchen durfte, wie er es vor der Ankunft des neuen Babys getan hatte.   
  
Jahrelang war er das erste und das einzige Kind der Familie gewesen, das überlebte und Grays Geburt hatte seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Egal wie sehr ihn sein Vater oder R’sel oder Tobs oder einer seiner anderen Eltern damit aufzogen, dass er froh sein sollte, dass es nur ein kleiner Bruder wäre und nicht vier große Schwestern wie bei Tobs. Er war damals zu jung, um zu verstehen, dass mit Grays Geburt, mit seinem Überleben, die Hoffnung in das Partnerschaftshaus wieder einzog; dass in den vergangenen Jahren auf der Halbinsel weniger Kinder geboren  worden waren als sonst wo auf dem Kolonieplaneten und auch unter seinen Eltern, Tanten, Onkeln und Freunden darüber geredet wurde, weg zu ziehen sobald sie es sich leisten konnten.   
  
Es waren die einfachen Tage gewesen, bevor die Invasionen begannen, als ein blauäugiger Junge mit sonnengebleichten Haaren noch frei durch Dünen rannte und mit seinen Freunden verstecken spielte, nachdem der Unterricht für den Tag beendet war.   
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Wärme in der große Küche, an die Unterhaltungen und das Lachen und Scherzen, das oft zu hören gewesen war, wenn das gemeinsame Essen für die ganze Familie bereitet wurde.  
  
Wie er gelernt hatte, einfache Gerichte selbst zuzubereiten und sie stolz servierte, das Lob der Erwachsenen in sich aufsaugend wie ein Schwamm Wasser aufnahm.    
  
Das war das Gefühl, dass er für Jahrhunderte mit Heimat verbinden würde, bis die Zeit auch diese Erinnerungen erodierte.   
  
Und viel später, als er das Partnerschaftshaus für immer verlassen hatte, und ihn die Arbeit für die Time Agency in alle Winkel von Raum und Zeit führte, schlief er manchmal ein, die Finger um ein Blatt oder eine Blüte geschlossen, und ließ sich von ihrem Geruch nach Boeshane, in die Geborgenheit seiner verlorenen Kindheit, zurücktragen.   
  
  
  
\- + - + - + -  
  
  
  
Sein Vater sagte, es wäre nicht normal, dass sich der Junge in seinem Alter noch so an seine Mutter klammere. Er wurde ungehalten, wann immer er ihn bei ihr in der Küche fand, den dreibeinigen Hocker dicht an den Herd geschoben, so dass er genau sehen konnte, was sie tat. Wie solle er so je selbstständig werden? Sie erzog ihn damit nur zu einem nutzlosen Stubenhocker. Es war besser für ihn, mit seinen Freunden draußen zu spielen, und sich für Rugby zu interessieren, anstatt dafür welche Zutaten in welche Soße gehörten.  
  
Seine Mutter sagte: „Nicht vor dem Jungen, bitte“ und „Lass‘ ihn doch, er ist noch so jung“. Und wenn sie nach nebenan gingen um zu streiten (wo er sie noch immer hören konnte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihren Stimmen und dem Herd geteilt, da seine Mam ihm aufgetragen hatte, genau auf die Suppe zu achten, damit sie nicht überkochte) dass sie fürchte, er erinnere sich unbewusst an das halbe Jahr, dass sie nach seiner Geburt in der Klinik verbrachte, bevor sie in der Lage war, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und das er deshalb eben ein wenig länger in dieser anhänglichen Phase blieb, als es seine große Schwester getan hatte.   
  
Er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, dass seine Mam nicht immer dagewesen war, aber wenn seine Tante Helen – die Schwester seiner Mam – zu Besuch kam und sie ihn in den Arm nahm, und sie roch bunt wie die Blumen in ihrem Garten und süß wie die Welsh Cakes, die es am Sonntag gab, brachte das ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit mit sich.   
  
Sie selbst hatten keinen Garten, nicht wie seine Großmutter und seine Tante, die außerhalb der Stadt wohnten.   
  
Aber eines Tages kam seine Mam mit Blumentöpfen und kleine, bunte Samentüten nach Hause und er verbrachte einen Nachmittag damit, begeistert seine Finger tief in lockere, kühle Blumenerde zu graben und einen fetten, schwarzen Käfer mit metallischgrün glänzendem Panzer durch die Küche zu jagen, als der aus einer der Tüten mit Erde kroch.   
  
Stolz kam er seiner Aufgabe nach, die Pflanzen vorsichtig zu gießen, als sie sprossen und später zeigte ihm seine Mam, welche Teile man wovon verwendete und auf welche Weise. Da war Pfefferminze, und er bekam immer mit Honig gesüßten Tee davon zu trinken, wenn er Bauchschmerzen hatte. Und Schnittlauch, mit seinen lustigen, spitzen Halmen, der fein geschnitten sogar das sonst verschmähte Gemüse genießbar zu machen schien.  
  
Als es ihr schlechter ging und sie in die Klinik musste, kümmerte er sich weiter um die Pflanzen auf der Fensterbank in der Küche - und trug stolz gequetschte und auf der Fahrt bereits leicht welkende Zweige, Blüten und Blätter in seiner kleinen Faust zu ihr. Immer seltener zeigte sie überhaupt eine Reaktion, weder auf seine Anwesenheit, noch auf ihre Umgebung.   
  
Nach ihrem Tod fand sein Vater, dass die Pflanzen nur unnötige Mühe machten und obwohl er bettelte und weinte und schließlich stoisch die Ohrfeige hinnahm, die er sich für seinen Trotz einfing, landeten sie im Müll.   
  
Rhi kaufte Lavendel und sie pflanzten ihn auf Mams Grab. Doch er ging nie wieder hin, um ihn zu pflegen.  
  
Als Lisa und er zusammen zogen, und sie Lavendelkissen zwischen ihre Kleidung legte, führte das zu ihrem ersten Streit, weil der Geruch - schwer und scharf - das ganze Schlafzimmer durchdrang.  
  
Und falls Jack sich je wunderte, warum er zwischen Iantos Bettwäsche und Pyjamas kleine Stoffsäckchen mit Pfefferminze gefüllt fand, stellte er nie eine Frage danach.   
  
  
  
\- + - + - + -  
  
  
  
Ein Kuss in seinen Nacken holte Ianto in die Gegenwart zurück.   
  
„Woran denkst du?“ fragte Jack, als er den Kopf wandte und den älteren Mann über die Schulter hinweg ansah. „Es muss etwas Angenehmes gewesen sein.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Iantos Mundwinkel. „Du lächelst.“ Die Fläche seines Daumens rieb über eine plumpe Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich habe nur eben an meine Mam gedacht und wie sie mich als Kind immer mit in die Küche genommen hat.“ Es war kein Geheimnis, aber es fühlte sich wie eines an. Vielleicht auch nur, weil sie sonst solche Dinge nicht aussprachen. „Sie hat mir und meiner Schwester früh das Kochen beigebracht. Und wir hatten Topfpflanzen auf der Fensterbank. Verschiedene Küchenkräuter, denke ich.“ Ianto nippte an dem Finger an seinem Mund und Jack lachte, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Als er zurück wich, sah Jack ihn einen Moment prüfend an. „Sind wir eigentlich je dazu gekommen, deine PSI-Werte zu messen?  
  
Es kam selten vor, dass Ianto den Gedankensprüngen seines Captains nicht folgen konnte, aber dieses Mal hatte er den Faden verloren. „Wieso kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt darauf?“  
  
„Es war nur so eine Idee.“ Er hielt seinem jungen Liebhaber einen Teller mit perfekt geputztem und geschnittenem Gemüse hin. „Was genau hast du jetzt damit vor?“   
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das dich fragen. Du machst dich auch nicht gerade schlecht in der Küche. Schließt die Ausbildung an der Time Agency etwa auch Kochkurse mit ein oder war es Torchwood? Was haben die Leute gegessen, bevor es McD und Pizza-Taxis gab?“ Ianto wandte sich wieder dem Topf zu. Der Teller glitt fast aus seiner Hand, als er den Inhalt hinein kippte und er fluchte innerlich. Das war nicht unbedingt, wie er sich den Abend vorgestellt hatte, als Jack ihm in seine Wohnung folgte. War es seltsam, dass sie in dieser Küche Sex hatten (auf dem Boden, dem Tisch, einem der Hocker in der Ecke, und bei einer besonders denkwürdigen Gelegenheit gegen den Kühlschrank gepresst...), aber er nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, für sie zu kochen? Aber er hatte kaum gezögert, als Jack ihn fragte, ob er kochen konnte. Er gab Gwen die Schuld.  
  
 _Es hatte alles damit angefangen, als die Pizza zum Lunch ausgeteilt wurde und Gwen von einem traditionellen walisischen Gericht schwärmte, das ihre Großmutter immer gekocht hatte und das sie versuchte, nach einem Rezept aus dem Internet nachzukochen. Ianto protestierte und zitierte seine eigene Großmutter. Die beiden begannen walisisch miteinander zu sprechen. Oder zu streiten. Wobei Gwen sich nach einer Weile Iantos Gedächtnis geschlagen geben musste._  
  
 _Tosh lachte. Owen hielt sich stöhnend die Ohren zu. Und Jack vergaß seine Pizza, die langsam Tomatensoße auf sein Hemd tropfte, während er bei dem Versuch Iantos Mund nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, fast zu schielen begann. (Der Kaffee, den Ianto nach dem Lunch machte, kam spät und wurde nach einer längeren, verdächtigen Abwesenheit von Jack und mit roten Wangen serviert...)_  
  
„Nur etwas, dass ich hier und da aufgepickt habe. Du weißt, wenn man nur lange genug an einem Ort herumhängt...“ Jack winkte lachend ab.   
  
Seine nun freien Hände fanden ihren Weg auf Iantos Hüften. Es war lange her, dass er sich im Zeitalter von Lieferdiensten und Fertiggerichten um so etwas wie eine Mahlzeit Gedanken gemacht hatte, länger noch seit er sich an die Grundsätze erinnerte, die ihm seine Mutter beizubringen versuchte. Und trotz allem fühlte es sich seltsam gut an, hier mit Ianto zu stehen – nicht unbehaglich oder einengend, wie er die kurzen Phasen der Häuslichkeit, die er in der Vergangenheit meist nur seinen Partnern zuliebe eingegangen war, oft empfunden hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
Ianto wandte plötzlich den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Seite des Kinns.   
  
„Wofür war das?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.  
  
„Eine Belohnung für die gute Arbeit.“ Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Topf zu. Es war seltsam, hier zu stehen, mit Jack, der ihm über die Schulter sah, während er kochte. Jack Harkness, der die Worte „Häuslichkeit“ oder „Beziehung“ wie einen Fluch aussprach, schnippelte Gemüse, wusch Schüsseln aus und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fertig wurde - während sie in der Zeit längst ihren Hunger mit Fastfood oder einem anderen Gericht zum Mitnehmen gestillt und im Bett sein könnten. Es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Iantos Mund. Es fühlte sich seltsam richtig an. Vielleicht nicht für immer. Aber jetzt, hier und in diesem Moment.   
  
  
Ende


End file.
